Latches that are used for securing truck storage compartment doors are well known in the art. One particular type of latch supports and secures a horizontal bar by means of two connected structures. One structure is a first hasp portion, which is a generally J-shaped holder, and the other is a second hasp portion, which is a generally L-shaped drop-down or hanging latch member. The L-shaped latch member is configured to be rotatably secured to the back portion of the J-shaped holder. The structures are provided with complementary apertures through which the generally U-shaped shackle of a conventional padlock can be inserted such that the two structures can be locked together. The apertures are also used to attach a security seal of some sort through the latch hasp portions after the truck storage compartment has been loaded. If this security seal is damaged in any way prior to the cargo arriving at its destination, or if the security seal is missing altogether, the cargo compartment contents may be considered “suspect” and the load may not be accepted.